ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom Kenny
Thomas James "Tom" Kenny" (born July 13, 1962) is an American actor, voice actor, singer, and comedian who is best known for voicing SpongeBob SquarePants (character) on the Nickelodeon animated series of the same name. He voiced Mr. Willerstein in Meet the Robinsons and Rabbit in the 2011 Winnie the Pooh movie, filling in for Ken Sansom (he also took over the latter role upon Ken's death in October 2012). He also voiced Pat the Hammer and Mr. Lopart from Handy Manny and Gibson and Sakko from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO!. He made a small appearance in the 2005 Disney action comedy film, Sky High along with his wife Jill Kenny as Mr. and Mrs. Chester Timmerman. He also did the voices for a fire chief, a soldier and a townsfolk in Tim Burton's 2012 animated feature film, Frankenweenie. He currently voices Commander Peepers in the Disney Channel animated series, Wander Over Yonder. Voices * Rabbit (2011-present) * Spyro the Dragon (1999-2002) * Heffer * Dog * The Mayor of Townsville * SpongeBob SquarePants * Gary the Snail * Ice King Voices (From Television, Films, and Video Games) *The New Brady Kids - Chuck White *The Brady Bunch Animated Movie - Chuck White *The Future - Retailer Hologram *Oliver the Giant Kitten - The Phantom, Additional voices *Oliver Likes a Snow - Additional voices *SpongeBob SquarePants, Nicktoons - SpongeBob SquarePants *CatDog - Dog, and Cilf *Disney's All-New House of Mouse - SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob's Dad, Dog, Moosel, Brat, and Ice King *Adventure Time - Ice King *Mixels - Flain, Seismo, Teslo, Tungster and Berp *Fred - Fred P. Burger *Sugar Sugar Rune (2015 live-action film) - Duke *Stanley: The Little Dragon - Stanley *Crossover Universe - Duke *Sketch This! - Additional Voices *Alison Wonderland - the Queen's servant *The Cinderella Story - Stepsister #2 *The Ostrich Prince - Alvin, Various Ostriches *The Land of the Seven Colors - Oliver, One of the Black & White Baddies, Frogs, Chickens, Mice *The Fred the Ostrich & Friends Valentine Show - Shag, Ernie Monster, Ostrich, Female Nathsmician *The Fred the Ostrich Show: Sex and Violence - Announcer, Iguanodon, Dancers, Short Yellow Bird, Mr. Green, Pencil, Gene Shalit, Professor Naga *The Fred the Ostrich Show - Alvin, Mr. Gruesome, Ernie Monster, Shag, Frank the Fox, Announcer, Wacky Barry (starting in Season 2), Dr. Claudius Iguana, House, Select-a-Face (Select-a-Wish), B.P. Mosse, Mr. Scribbles, Clara Chicken, Lou Hampshire, Tommy Downhill, Gramps, and others *The Fred the Ostrich Movie - Wacky Barry, Clara, Alvin, Lou Hampshire *Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Go To The Movies - Announcer, Lou Hampshire, Dr. Claudius Iguana, Gramps, Deputy, Gladiator Lizard, Fireman, Squirrel *Fred the Ostrich in The Great Diamond Caper - Gramps, Lou Hampshire (and an uncredited Tommy Downhill) *Fred the Ostrich & His Friends Take Manhattan - Clara, Gil, Lou Hampshire *Fred the Ostrich: The Celebration of 30 Years - Himself, Alvin, Wacky Barry, Lou Hampshire, Clara *A Fred the Ostrich Family Christmas - Valerie Duck (David's mom), Alvin, Clara, Penguin *Jak and Daxter: Lingering Goodbye - Cricket Sixen La'Cour *The Cryptids - Dover Demon *Jak and Daxter: The Avenging Angels - Royal *Future LEGO Media - Johnny Thunder from Adventurers, in style of Iron Man *It's Only A Game - Doctor Villainhero / Gustano Reichardt / Spongebob (Episode: Spongebob Is Cancelled) / Larry Van Pelt / Professor Marco / Mr. McGravely / Miss Othmar *It's Only A Movie - Doctor Villainhero / Professor Marco Category:Voice actors Category:Non-Fanon Category:Real life Category:Additional voice actors Category:Oliver the Kitten Voice Actors Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Voice Actors Category:Fred the Ostrich Voice Actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Jak & Daxter Voice Actors Category:Sofia the First Voice Actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:1962 births Category:Mittens the Cat Voice Actors Category:Pupz Voice Actors